Sleepless
by ZealCat
Summary: After a hard trainings day Niou can't seem to get the rest he is needed


**I don't own anything**

**_*_**_flashback_**_*_**

**__**Another one of my short stories.. a oneshot ^^

* * *

><p>"Hiroshi, are you sleeping?" Niou was asking for the around 10th time that night. Yagyuu didn't bother answering; Niou wouldn't listen if he did, so if he pretended he was asleep maybe Rikkaidai's trickster would do the same. Niou went quiet for some time, but then Yagyuu could hear he was moving around in his futon again.<p>

He together with the rest of the Rikkaidai tennis team had gone on a trainings camp just the day before. The regular team had arrived early to the school that morning and had been driving for an hour and then Yukimura kicked them all out of the bus while they were still in the middle of a Forrest. How the rest of the tennis team had ended in the same camp he didn't know but Yukimura-buchou had worked them harder than ever before.

They had end up running up hill rest of the way to the camp while caring their trainings bags and he hadn't stopped the exercises there. They had been running, practicing and doing a lot of workout the rest of the day so it was to no one's surprise that the rest of the regular team was fast asleep, he could even hear Kirihara mumble something in his sleep about beating Sanada, while Murai was making bubbles with the gum he didn't had any longer, and Yukimura chuckled in his sleep.

Niou moved around again and it was almost like he was about to take another breath to ask him again. It was hard not to be surprise over Niou's lack in sleep. He was often one of the first to be sleeping when they were on a camp. The rest of the regular team didn't know this but because Niou almost always got lots of extra laps together with Kirihara he was like death weight as soon as they hid their futons.

Also today he had been running and doing twice as much work out most of the day but also this wasn't any surprise not after the trick he had pulled off earlier.

"_Are you sure about this?" Yukimura looked at what he though was Sanada who had his cap the other way and was standing way to close to Yukimura_

"_Of course" Niou said with a perfect Sanada voice and look placing his arms around Yukimura. Yukimura blushed a bit and just as Niou was about to take the next step which he kind of didn't wanted to, but he had to because of the situation he had putted himself in he heard a way to familiar voice behind him._

"_Yukimura?" Sanada had entered the small room where Niou dressed as Sanada had found Yukimura earlier. Both of them turned towards the newly arrived Sanada. "Niou…." Sanada's voice was only a small hiss but it was the scariest thing Niou had ever heard._

"'_I'm already out of here" Niou sad and kept up running for the next two hours and after each lap he did 25 of every of their exercises._

"Hiroshi…" Niou said again and moved a bit more. It was long ago Niou had started using his first name, but he would never use Niou's first name it was just too weird and then Yagyuu was the gentleman; it wouldn't do him any good if he started using the front name of the regulars.

"You're not sleeping" Yagyuu knew he couldn't hold it any longer and turned to face Niou. He could see the pain in Niou's eyes, and Yagyuu suddenly understood the reason for why Niou couldn't sleep.

"if you wake Sanada-san or Yukimura-buchou you'll have to run even more tomorrow" Yagyuu said and turned again "try and get some sleep" the words hadn't more than just left his mouth before he felt Niou in his futon way closer than just a few seconds ago. Niou had crawled in Yagyuu's futon and was now buckled up against him. He felt Niou's arm against his waist and before Yagyuu could count to ten in Chinese Niou's breath was so deep that there wasn't any doubt. Niou was in a deep sleep no surprise to Yagyuu, Niou had been death tired from all the exercises this day, but he had also had so much pain that he couldn't keep himself calm enough to get some sleep. Yagyuu couldn't help himself but smiled and was happy that the rest of the regular team was already soundly asleep

"Sleep tight Masaharu-kun" Yagyuu was whispering and then snuggled up against Niou and was also fast asleep in a few second. This the best way for both of them sleeping

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

So what do you think ^^

Just something I did after I've looked at this picture where Niou is sleeping with Yagyuu ^^

Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
